whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
1913 (WOD)
Events * The last anyone hears of the Enlightened Society of the Weeping Moon. Its coffers raided, occult libraries plundered and allies scattered, the sect dies as members of the different Moons undertake their own endeavors. * Colin Jenner takes over as president of the Premium Oil Corporation after Jacob Lassater dies in a yachting accident. * Doctor Leopold Valkenberg of the Stargazers makes his first attempt at using psychoanalysis to heal lunatics in Switzerland; due to interference with a peculiar and dangerous Bane and an unpleasant episode with local Red Talons, he soon moves his foundation to Wyoming.WTA: Valkenburg Foundation, p. 4WTA: Valkenburg Foundation, p. 14 * The Premium Oil Corporation renames itself Pentex Incorporated, and soon becomes a holding company for a rapidly-expanding collection of small businesses. (Note: This happened in 1915 according to the Werewolf Storyteller's Companion) * An Giblin Coille, the Spring Cottage, successfully holds out against Reason in its location hidden in the Catskill Mountains until this time, when it shifts into the Umbra. * Missionaries convert Tasygan's tribe in Siberia. January * January 21: Dr. Leopold Valkenberg of the Stargazers meets a Lunatic, Jacob Hargast, through his psychoanalytical studies. He reveals to him his werewolf nature, and that night takes him into the woods to meet local Children of Gaia that they might determine his tribe and begin his education as a Garou. Red Talons encounter him, led by Dark Blood Gushing, and attack Valkenberg and his patient, hoping to kill the Lunatic. Valkenberg manages to best Dark Blood Gushing in a challenge, after which the Children of Gaia (led by Jeweled Tears) arrive and chase the Red Talons off. The Children of Gaia then leave with Jacob Hargast to prepare him for his Rite of Passage. February * February 16-17: Dr. Leopold Valkenberg first meets with Baron Von Kulk, a man he suspects of being a Lunatic, to begin psychoanalysis.WTA: Valkenburg Foundation, p. 5 * February 20: Dr. Leopold Valkenberg first attempts dream analysis to determine the root of Baron Von Kulk's problems with accepting his werewolf nature.WTA: Valkenburg Foundation, p. 6 * February 21: Dr. Leopold Valkenberg attempts a "dream experiment" involving hypnosis to lead Baron Von Kulk into a dream-state that he might lead him to confront the wolves in his dreams, but fails. * February 22: Dr. Leopold Valkenberg attempts another form of dream therapy, in which he enters the Chimare, the dream world that Baron Von Kulk generates as he sleeps, to combat the wolves in his dreams and try to teach the Baron to do the same – to "master the wolf ... become the wolf." * February 24: Meeting Dr. Leopold Valkenberg again, the Baron Von Kulk describes an awful dream he had the night of February 22nd, a nightmare that confuses and disturbs Valkenberg. He plans again to enter the man's dreams in an attempt to resolve the problem there. * February 24-26: Dr. Leopold Valkenberg makes the attempt to enter the Baron Von Kulk's dreams to resolve the problems there. Once in the man's dreams, he confronts a Shadow, which attacks him; Valkenberg bests the Shadow, but it manages to flee. As Valkenberg leaves the Chimare, he emerges into the reality of his office to discover that the Baron Von Kulk is possessed. Valkenberg flees the office, leading the possessed Von Kulk out into the streets, eventually luring him out of the city and into the woods beyond. Before he could double back to surprise the Lunatic, Dark Blood Gushing and his fellow Red Talons come upon the Baron and attack him. The Shadow eventually leaps into Dark Blood Gushing, and then another packmate, before Valkenberg enters the Umbra and scares it off. Before it leaves, the Shadow tells Valkenburg that he will never escape, that he, the Shadow, will always be lurking and waiting for a time of weakness. When all is said and done, Baron Von Kulk is comatose and the Red Talons injured and filled with hatred regarding Valkenberg.WTA: Valkenburg Foundation, p. 7 References Category:World of Darkness timeline